Sleepless Nights and Lonely Days
by ishika-malfoy
Summary: "Because even if she doesn't know it, I'm her's. I always have been been and I always will be. And I'll keep waiting for her forever..."
1. Chapter 1

**Sleepless Nights and Lonely Days**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter may have been my first love but unfortunately he belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling.

**Chapter One **

Scorpius sat up in bed panting with a grin on his face. He has just had the most sensational dream about his long term, secret, girlfriend. Scorpius couldn't wait to see her again and he knew he wouldn't have to wait long now, he would be heading to Platform 9 and ¾ in a few short hours with his parents, proudly showing of his new Head Boy badge. Hopefully on this trip to Kingscross wouldn't have to send his girlfriend longing looks but would be able to sweep her in his arms and kiss her in front of the entire crowded platform. After all they had agreed that this summer they would come clean with their families.

This enforced secrecy wasn't Scorpius' idea at all, if he had had things his way his relationship would never have been a secret to begin with, but that was where his girlfriend came in. Scorpius' girlfriend was Rose Weasley, daughter of two war heroes and member of the famous Weasley and Potter clan. It seemed even though the war had happened over twenty years ago some prejudices would never die. Understandably, on some level, given it was in Scorpius' own drawing room that Rose's mother had been tortured in.

The Weasley grandchildren with their Potter cousins were very protective of their Aunt Hermione, her being the only muggleborn married into their family, and did not seem to understand that while they were fixated on the past Malfoy family, the current did not hold the same beliefs they had two decades ago. Therefore Scorpius was destined to be shunned by all Potter and Weasley children attending Hogwarts. Not once did any of them even consider that he did not care that they were a mix of pure-bloods and half-bloods or that his views on muggles were not all together negative. They didn't even think to ask, not even Louis who had shared a dormitory with Scorpius from the day they were both sorted into Ravenclaw.

Therefore when Rose Weasley, fellow Ravenclaw prefect, decided she was in love with Scorpius, she informed him it would have to be a secret love. Scorpius was so happy that she had finally agreed to be more than just friends, after a solid year of just that, that he agreed to anything she wanted. After all, Rose explained, her family would never understand and would only see him as the son of Draco Malfoy, Lucious' grandson and the great-nephew of the infamous Bellatrix. It never occurred to Scorpius to point out to his beloved that most of her cousins had never even had a conversation with Draco or his grandfather and that his father had hated his aunt and they all thought it was a blessing to society that she was dead.

It was only after Easter during their sixth year that Scorpius put his foot down about wanting everyone to know about him and Rose. During the holidays Scorpius' mother had realised he had snuck out one night and had confronted him about it when he returned home as the sun was rising. When Asteria asked her son, who smelt of roses, where he had been and he refused to tell her she deduced he had a secret girlfriend. Before Scorpius returned to Hogwarts his mother gave him one solid piece of advice before he boarded the train; if a relationship had to be a secret it was not worth being in at all.

From that moment on Scorpius had realised all the things he was missing out on with Rose. Right there at the train station he was not allowed to hug her, he could not hold her hand in public, eat breakfast with her or even walk her to class. Every date was a secret, every glance, every kiss. Scorpius even had to deal with other boys eyeing over Rose and talking about her in the Quidditch locker room and he was powerless to stand up and say she was his. Scorpius knew he would stand up to the Weasleys if only Rose would acknowledge him in public as her boyfriend, he would even settle for simply telling their friends.

Rose had finally come to see reason when a Slytherin girl had thrown herself at Scorpius during a sixth year party. Rose had been furious and so jealous that she had sent a silent stinging jinx at the girl while she was grinding herself up against a protesting Scorpius on the dance floor. Rose had then dragged Scorpius away from the party on the pretence of prefect duties and taken him to an unused classroom where she showed him in every possible way that he was hers and hers alone.

Scorpius smiled, recalling that memory; it was very similar to his dream. After that Rose had agreed that over the summer they would both tell their parents about their relationship. Scorpius still remembered the afternoon he had told his father about Rose.

_Scorpius knew that while he loved both his parents, it was his father he shared a special bond with. Contraire to popular belief Draco was a devoted father who only wanted the best for his son and openly showed Scorpius how much he loved and cared for him. It was Draco who always had to have a last hug with Scorpius before he got on the train to go to school and always made sure that Scorpius knew that Draco would be proud of him no matter what. Therefore Scoprius knew that his father would not be bothered about the fact that his son was in love with Rose Weasley, but rather that Scorpius had felt he had to keep his love for her a secret._

_Scorpius' father's opinion meant everything to him and therefore he wanted to share his secret with only his father first. So Scorpius waited until his mother went to attend a garden party and he and his father were alone in the house. Scorpius knocked twice quickly on his father's study door hoping he would not be interrupting any important work. _

"_Come in Scorpius, I'll just sign this and then I'll be done," Draco called, out already knowing that only his son would knock like that. Scorpius walked into the brightly lit study, the afternoon sun bouncing off the mahogany desk and the glittering frames around portraits of Draco and Asteria on their wedding day, Scorpius as a baby playing with his first dragon toy, a family portrait of the Malfoys and one of just Draco and Scorpius from last Christmas. Scorpius settled on the couch, waiting for his father to join him thinking how to say what he had come to say. _

"_Are you happy to be home?" Draco asked as he brought over two butterbeers from the cupboard next to desk and settled on the couch. As Scorpius took the offered beverage from his father he replied,_

"_I think so. There's loads of homework this summer though, all to get us ready for the NEWTS. And I want to practise some seeking; I'd really like it if Ravenclaw managed to win the cup this year. I caught the snitch in all my matches last year but Griffindor still won because of their star chasers. If I can maybe catch the snitch earlier this year we might have a chance of them not scoring so much." Draco looked thoughtful,_

"_I thought Lucy Weasley graduated this year, took some position in the Department of International Relations or something. I was surprised she turned down all those Quidditch offers, even put out when she turned us down. With her gone your chasers might be more up to par." Scorpius smiled, it was nice to know his father took such an interest in all aspects of his life. He bet most other people's parents wouldn't know the names of the players on the other Quidditch teams or even the other players on their own child's. Although some could say Draco only took an interest because he had bought the Chudley Cannons team fifteen years ago Scorpius knew Draco knew about all the other prefects that had given Scorpius a hard time and all the other students in the chess club. Draco was just very interested in his son's life and whether or not he was happy. _

"_What's troubling you?" Draco asked concernedly as he watched his usually composed son fidget. Scorpius took a sip of his butterbeer, still not sure how to tell his father about Rose,_

"_Dad, were you ever disappointed that I was in Ravenclaw and not in Slytherin?" he finally questioned. Draco looked surprised,_

"_Didn't you trust my answer when you asked me during your first Christmas home?" without waiting for an answer Draco continued, "It never bothered me. All the houses have honourable traits. To be honest I would have been surprised if you were in Griffindor, simply because you're not rash; you think before you act. Nevertheless, even if you had been I wouldn't have been disappointed. Are you disappointed?" Not needing to think Scorpius simply replied,_

"_No, it's just if I had been in Slytherin I probably wouldn't need to be telling you what I'm about to tell you. Dad, I'm in love." Draco stared at his son and began to chuckle,_

"_And you think Slytherins don't fall in love do you? I don't think your mother would like hearing that very much!" Scorpius laughed too,_

"_It's just I don't think I would have ever talked to this girl let alone convinced her to give me a shot if I had been in Slytherin, she's in Ravenclaw." Draco considered this new piece of information. He was torn between being happy for his son and disturbed that there was a chance that this girl might have not considered his son. After a few moments Draco asked what Scorpius had been waiting for,_

"_So what's her name? You've never really mentioned too many of your housemates." Scorpius smiled, he always did when he thought of Rose, he confidently responded,  
>"Rosalind Weasley, but everyone calls her Rose or Rosie."<em>

_Draco smirked, he had had a feeling, several years ago, that there was a chance his son would end up falling for Rosalind Weasley. He remembered it clear as day the way Scorpius complained in one of his letters that Rose Weasley refused to work with him in Potions and was always trying her utmost, and failing, to outdo Scorpius at everything. The way Scorpius always snuck looks at her on Platform 9 and 3/4 . Draco was not at all surprised that his son was in love with Rosalind nor was he disappointed. What Draco did want was all the details and after he assured Scorpius that he was happy for him his son happily told him everything, leaving out all the behind closed door activities he and Rose got up to. The only thing Draco was concerned about what that Rosalind may not be as committed to Scorpius as his son would wish. After all over a year without telling her family and hiding it from her several cousins was not a good thing. Draco, however, did not share this thought with his son, he hoped that in time Rosalind would confess to her family and that hopefully they would see how much Scorpius loved her and welcome him with open arms. The same way Draco knew he and Asteria would welcome the girl their son was in love with. _

Scorpius smiled at the memory. His father had been supportive from the moment he knew about his girlfriend, just as Scorpius had expected. His mother was also happy for him and they both urged him to invite Rosalind, as they called her, over so that he could spend some time with her and they could get to know her. The only problem was, Scorpius explained, was that Rose was spending the summer in Australia with her muggle grandparents. Owls couldn't travel that far so Scorpius had had no contact with Rose since they had departed from the Hogwarts Express. Rose was only supposed to get back on August 31st and would only be seeing Scorpius the next day on the train. Scorpius didn't even know how it went with telling her parents about him. He couldn't even tell her, that just like he had predicted, his parents were thrilled and couldn't wait to meet her. Scorpius couldn't even let her know how much _he_ wanted to meet her.

Scorpius missed Rose terribly. He missed her laugh and he missed talking to her. He also hated having so many cold showers and sleeping in his cold bed alone. Scorpius couldn't help but remember the last time he and Rose had truly been alone two and half months ago.

_They'd desperately wanted to spend some time alone and the day before they were to depart for home they got their chance. It was a beautiful day and so naturally all the students and even most of the teachers were soaking up the sun outside in the Hogwarts grounds, all except Rose and Scorpius. Everyone else was outside so they knew they had the castle to themselves, but more importantly they knew that no one would be inside the library. Even the librarian, Madame Henderson, didn't want to be inside so she entrusted the two Ravenclaws to her library which she locked to ensure that no one else would be able to get in and once the two students left would shut itself until she returned. It was the perfect opportunity for them to be alone. _

_At first they had been happy to simply snuggle together on one of the reading couches, happy to be together. Things had changed when Scorpius had asked Rose to read aloud from the book she was reading. Scorpius wasn't so much as interested in the book itself but just enjoyed hearing the melodic sound of Rose's voice. Rose had blushed and obliged and Scorpius just enjoyed her voice as background noise until he heard,_

"…_and then he had her pressed up the wall his hands trailing up her thighs getting closer and closer to where she needed to be touched, his tongue in her mouth mimicking what other parts of him wanted to do to other parts of her…" Scorpius was surprised, he knew the sexual part of Rose was reserved only for him but he never knew she enjoyed reading dirty novels. If he had known Rose enjoyed reading such things he would have sent her dirty love letters ages ago. Scorpius smirked, he had a wicked idea. Very slowly he moved the hand that was wrapped around Rose's waist under her skirt and started moving it in a sensual way. Slowly moving caressing higher and higher until it reached just below her breasts. Rose moaned,_

"_Well if you have something better to do I can stop reading." Scorpius smirked some more and replied,_

"_No I want you to keep reading. If you stop reading I'll stop what I'm doing." They had never played games like this and Scorpius was momentarily worried that Rose wouldn't like it, but then he heard her say,_

"_He pushed her dress down and he was leaving open mouth kisses along her neck and down over the tops of her breasts…" Scorpius now had one hand over one of Rose's bra clad breasts, he squeezed firmly with just enough pressure to be teasing, but still enough to make her gasp. His other hand was slowly making work of her buttons, he denied his urge to simply rip her shirt open, knowing that going slowly would only make it more teasing and definitely better in the long run. _

"…_She had wrapped her legs around him for support, her hands grasping at his shoulders to keep her upright while he took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and nipping, making her scream in ecstasy…" Scorpius now had both his hands cupping her breast, still covered by Rose's lace bra. His tongue and teeth pushing down her bra straps, so that he was able to leave kisses along her shoulders and neck without the slightest barrier. When Scorpius reached that special place on Rose's neck she moaned and shivered and stopped reading. _

"_If you stop I'll have to stop," Scorpius deliciously whispered in her ear as he stilled all his movements. Rose took a deep breath and resumed her reading aloud,_

"_He had her bent over the table as he lifted her dress over hips so that he could see the parts of her that no one else had. He slowly rubbed a single finger over her folds and she moaned with pleasure…" Scorpius had pushed her bra down so that he had a clear view of her breasts as they bounced from Rose's heavy breathing. In the quickest moment he had her flipped so that she was now the one leaning back against the couch and he was kneeling in front of her. Before she had a chance to react one o his hands was on her breast playing with her nipple while his mouth was attached to the other swirling his tongue around the nub causing Rose to shudder violently from the pleasure of it. _

"_The noise of skin against skin only caused her to become wetter. She was sure he could smell it and even feel it on the few occasions where his hand came down spanking her pussy instead of her bum. She wanted nothing more than for him to just spread her open and take her there on the dining table…" Scorpius could feel his cock getting harder, especially when Rose had used _that_ word, he knew he wouldn't be able to play this game much longer. He pushed her skirt of and unclasped her bra, leaving her top half completely exposed to him. His hands fondled and caressed her breasts while his lips left open mouthed kisses down until he reached the top of her skirt. _

"…_his tongue circled her clit while his fingers plunged inside of her, touching her most intimate places. She was grasping the table clothes, trying to hold in her screams and moans; trying to be quiet as he had commanded…"Scorpius wanted to do to Rose what the hero of the story was doing to the heroine. He wanted to taste her and give her more pleasure than he ever had before. _

_ It was something they had never done before and Scorpius was scared that it was something Rose may not want him to do, but his cock was aching and he wanted it so bad. Very slowly Scorpius trailed his hands up Rose's legs, when he had finally reached the apex of her thighs he slowly stroked her pussy through her underwear becoming even harder at the feel of her wetness. His hands continued higher up until he reached the tops of her hips. Oh so slowly he trailed her underwear down with his hands until he had it over her ankles and completely off her. _

"…_finally he was teasing her with his cock rubbing the shaft against her, making her beg him to just slam it into her…" While Rose's eyes were focused on her book which was held in front of her face Scorpius lifted her skirt gently so that he could see all of her in all her glory. He had never been so turned on in his life. At the same time that Rose's book's hero entered the heroine, Scorpius' tongue gently licked Rose's clit. When Rose moaned at his slightest touch and dropped the book Scorpius knew she was enjoying it. He knew he was supposed to chastise her for not reading but he wanted her so much and she was reacting so enticingly to him that he couldn't stop. _

_Scorpius' movement grew bolder, his tongue began licking at her folds, making harder movements on her clit. He even started tracing the alphabet with his tongue on her clit, having read that this made some women orgasm. As her moans turned into screams Scorpius became desperate for Rose to orgasm and he slid a finger inside her soaking pussy causing her to orgasm the moment he touched her special place. But she was still moaning and screaming and Scorpius couldn't stop, enjoying the taste of her as much as he was and noises she was making, and with his tongue and his fingers he managed to make her cum again only a minute after he first orgasm. _

_Scorpius pulled away from Rose, but before he had a moment to breathe he felt his shirt being ripped off, buttons going everywhere and Rose's mouth attached to his neck and chest, kissing every inch she could reach while fighting with his belt buckle,_

"_Please, Scorpius, please! I want, no need, you so much! Please!" Scorpius did not need telling twice, he had his belt undone, his slacks off and her legs spread open beneath him on the couch within seconds. Slowly he slid his cock into her moving inch by inch until she was tight around all of him. They both moaned together, but Scorpius couldn't stay like that for too long, Rose was withering underneath him, begging him to move and Scorpius couldn't do slow anymore. His cock was pounding into her pussy making her scream every time he filled her, causing her to trash around grabbing his hair, kissing every inch of him she could reach. His hands were on her nipples, his mouth kissing her neck and he loved every second of it. She was wet and moaning for him, his name was being screamed from his lips and his cock was making her orgasm a third and fourth time. It was only as her breathing started to slow that he let go as she squeezed her pussy around his cock he came hard inside of her. Rose smiled a sleepy smile at him and whispered, _

"_Wow!" _

To date it was the best sexual experience he and Rose had shared. Scorpius couldn't wait to see her and experience something similar and hopefully better all over again. For now though his cock was hard and in serious need of relief, he would have to use his hand, hopefully the last time for a while, and his memories of Rose to make it through until they were once again reunited.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading. This is the first fanfic I have written in a long time, I'm trying to get back into writing. I hope you've enjoyed it. If there are any mistakes I apologise, please let me know and I will correct them. I hope you won't mind taking the time to review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleepless Nights and Lonely Days**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter may have been my first love but unfortunately he belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling.

**Chapter Two**

Scorpius was enjoying his last breakfast at home, until Christmas, that morning. His mother had instructed the houselves to cook and prepare all his favourite foods; waffles, hashbrowns, baked beans, various cheeses, bread and butter, fresh fruit and cup eggs.

"You know, Mum, it's not like they don't feed me at Hogwarts," Scorpius teased. Asteria frowned as she replied,

"But not on the train they don't! The only options are sweets and chocolates." Draco grinned as his son replied,

"Don't worry Mum, I'm only teasing."

The rest of the breakfast followed with happy chatter about Scorpius' plans as Head Boy and who he thought would win the House Cup. It was only when the three Malfoys they were exiting the dining room that Rose was mentioned.

"You will introduce us to Rosalind at the platform, won't you Scorpius?" Asteria questioned, she was quite excited about meeting her son's girlfriend. After all Scorpius had never had a girlfriend to introduce to his family until now. Asteria hoped that she would enjoy Rosalind's company and that Rosalind would equally enjoy hers. Asteria has always wanted a daughter. It was not that she didn't love her son but she had longed for a little girl who she could dress up and play dolls with, who would later confide in her about crushes and ask her fashion advice. Asteria had known the moment she was pregnant that she was going to have a son; all the firstborn Malfoys were boys, nevertheless she had hoped that after her son was born she and Draco would be able to try for a girl. Unfortunately a complication during Scorpius' birth had rendered this desire hopeless. It was then that Asteria realised that magic couldn't fix everything and she longed for the day where Scorpius would bring home a girl who she could love like a daughter.

"If we can find her, I'll be sure to make sure you meet Rose. But she's usually surrounded by cousins, aunts and uncles she has to say goodbye to that I might not find her until after we've boarded the train." Scorpius said, he really hoped he would have the opportunity of seeing Rose before they boarded the train; Scorpius wanted Rose to get to know his parents and for them to know her. While he knew his parents would welcome Rose, simply because their son scared for her, Scorpius wanted his mum and dad to like Rose for Rose not just because Scorpius loved her.

Asteria smiled, "You must let her know to come over for Christmas. Even if it's not on the actual day; Christmas Eve or Boxing Day would be lovely to have a new face at. And of course there is your birthday; we'll have a nice birthday dinner for you and you can invite her over so that you get to see her." Scorpius grinned and nodded. With a confirmation of what she desired Asteria went upstairs to finish getting ready before they needed to take Scorpius to Kingscross Station. It was at this moment that Draco chose to bring up his sons' future after Hogwarts,

"You know you don't have to play for the Chuddley Cannons. I haven't quite managed to rid the team of their completely depressing reputation. I know Puddlemere United is interested and I'm sure many other teams will start vying for your attention once they start scouting. You should consider all the offers before making a final decision. You will after all want to be considered for the English team" Scorpius didn't even think for a second before he replied, he'd known this conversation was coming.

"Dad, I'm not going to go off and play in someone else's team when I can play in yours! The Cannons have finished in the top five in the league for the last ten years. If I'm going to be considered for the English team I'll be no matter which English league team I play for. Besides I'm sure you'll manage to outdo every other team's offers anyway." Scorpius smirked, "And aren't you thinking of buying Puddlemere anyway?" Draco laughed,

"You don't miss anything do you! I'm still negotiating with Wood can you believe. You'd think he owned the team, not coached it the way he behaves. I'm also having to negotiate with the Department of Magical Sports and Games; something about vested interest and it being unfair. You'd think I was the one who bankrupted that idiot Mclaggen. How Wood hasn't hit him with the Bludger yet I don't know… This desire to play for the Cannons doesn't have more to do with the fact that Rosalind's father is the biggest Cannons' supporter out there?" Scorpius blushed and stumbled as he replied,

"I would play for whichever team you owned. It's just an added benefit… After all who wouldn't want a son-in-law who could give you free season passes to your favourite Quidditch team!" Draco grinned,

"Now don't go getting to ahead of yourself there! It's alright if you love her and you do plan on marrying her one day, but finish school and work out exactly what you want to do in the interim and then we'll start talking engagement rings and parties." Scorpius' usually pale skin was now the colour of his favourite strawberries, ignoring this to not cause his son any further embarrassment, Draco continued, "You got twelve OWLs Scorpius and I imagine you'll get a similarly high number of NEWTs, though there is no pressure if you're not as successful this time around from your Mother or I as long as you've done your best, you have a lot of options open to you. If you want to be a Quidditch player you know I'll support you and ensure that you know all the right sponsors, I'll equally give you the funds if you want to go to Eastern Europe to study dragon or you need the Galleons to become a Medi-Wizard. Just make sure it's something you're sure you're going to enjoy." Draco then added as an afterthought, "Not that you can't change your mind after you've picked a pathway; it'll just be easier if you're happy from the start."

Draco's habit of reassuring his son may have annoyed other children, but Scorpius understood Draco's reasoning. The child and teenage Draco Malfoy had been forced and coerced into making decisions he had not been allowed to think out for himself. Draco did not want Scorpius to ever feel that he had been pressured into making any decisions or that he had not had the right guidance to make the best decision. Scorpius appreciated this and understood that his father would always be there for him. Scorpius also knew that many of his Pure Blood friends were not offered the same level of support that he was. The father and son moment was interrupted when Asteria returned buttoning her travelling cloak as she walked. Scorpius nodded his agreement to listen to Draco's advice to his father and the family prepared themselves to apparate to the station.

It was still early when the Malfoys arrive at the Station. They had apparated to an alley just around the corner from Kings Cross that had muggle repelling put on it whenever the Hogwarts Express would be departing or arriving at the station. It was a quarter past ten when Scorpius had run through the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten, he immediately began searching for red hair. Not that Rose's hair was red, no Rose Weasley, besides being one of the only two Weasley grandchildren to not be sorted into Gryffindor also was different by not sprouting out the same loud hair all her cousins, besides Louis, Roxanne and Victorie, had. Scorpius, however, knew that where there was a red head there he would find his Rose. After establishing that none of the Weasleys were yet to arrive, Scorpius made his way to the Head's compartment to get rid of his luggage for the time being. As he walked to and from the compartment, where he had not found the Head Girl or any evidence of her existence, Scorpius pondered on who the Head Girl might be.

Naturally with her many talents, it would have been thought to be Rose. Nevertheless, since the Second War, the Head Girl and Boy were usually from different Houses to promote House unity, there had only been four occurrences where the Heads had been in the same House over the last twenty six years. As Scorpius and Rose were both in Ravenclaw Scorpius had little hope of sharing his head duties and common room with his girlfriend, Scorpius was still certain he would see Rose at prefects meetings and this cheered him up greatly. It still would have been nice, he thought, to share a common room together where they could have as much alone time as possible. Arriving back where his parents were engaged in a conversation about their Hogwarts days, Scorpius distracted himself by talking to his parents and greeting other students he knew. It was only fifteen minutes before the train was to depart that Scorpius, who had still been glancing every few minutes for red hair, spotted a Weasley.

It was Hugo Weasley. Scorpius' heart began to thump; if Hugo was getting ready to board the train it meant that Rose, Hugo's sister, couldn't be too far. The same thought occurred to Draco, who had been attentively watching his son. Hugo Weasley was the nicest of the entire Potter/Weasley clan; he had inherited his mother's level head and believed that everyone should be treated equally. Hugo had therefore always been polite to Scorpius, sure he did not approve of the way Scorpius' family had behaved during the War, but he, unlike the rest of his cousins, had seen the bigger picture. Hugo knew that it was very easy to be the hero when everyone likes you and wants you to succeed, just as it is easy to be mean and cruel whent hat is all people expect of you. Hugo also knew that who is viewed to be a hero and who is viewed to be the villain is subject to the viewer's opinion of importance; his Uncle Harry has risked nothing but his life to save the world, Draco Malfoy had risked everything to save the people he loved. Hugo believed that even though he was a good person, he too would attempt the murder of another person if it was going to save his family. It was for this reason that when Hugo spotted the Malfoys he made his way over to them and greeted the two adults and enquired about their summer. Hugo thought it was silly and disapproved of the fact that some people still liked to ignore the Malfoys. Upon noticing Scorpius' Head Boy badge Hugo congratulated the older boy before making his way back to his family.

Watching Hugo make his way back down the platform Scorpius spotted the rest of the Potter/Weasley Clan. He could see Lilly stamping her foot, clearly already starting the year with one of her usual tantrums, Albus ignoring her and looking thoughtful, Louis talking with his Aunt Hermione and there in the center of things Rose with her wavy mouse brown hair smiling and her Uncle Harry passed her a book. Scorpius grinned, took a glance at his parents who were watching him bemusedly and started to make his way towards the boisterous family. Scorpius hadn't taken three steps when Rose's eyes met his. The look on her face was of pure panic and she shook her head discreetly. Scorpius knew from the look in her eyes that it was not a question of Rose having told her family and them being unhappy with her choice in boyfriend, Rose had simply not given them the opportunity to be unhappy about it at all. Ever the Slytherin, Draco had not missed a moment of Scorpius' brief interaction with his **secret** girlfriend.

"She hasn't told them," he whispered to his wife as Scorpius turned back to face them. Asteria immediately spotted an old school friend she needed to excuse herself to greet. Asteria was not being insensitive; she was giving Scorpius a moment alone with his father to compose himself.

Draco frowned, he had suspected that something like this would happened, he had however hoped that he was just being cynical and that Rosalind would keep to her side of the agreement. Draco knew that now was not the time to let his son known that this is exactly what he has suspected would happen. The point was to now ensure that Scorpius got on train as happy as he possibly could be in the current circumstances.

"I'm sure she had her reasons, Scorpius," Draco said softly putting a hand on his son's shoulder, "It doesn't mean that she doesn't care for you or that you are unimportant." Scorpius continued to look sullen and Draco knew that his son had every right to be, but he persevered hoping that the daughter and niece of his school nemeses was worth redeeming. He was sure that had it been Ron and Hermione comforting their daughter they would not be so quick to come to his son's defense. "If I had to tell my parents that I was bringing home someone unexpected and unwanted I too would have wanted to put it off for as long as I could. Sometime you have to wait for the right moment to come and perhaps there were unforeseen circumstances that prevented her from being able to tell them. I'm sure she'll explain when she sees you," Draco paused, knowing the words he was about to say may not be true, "And I'm sure it will all make sense."

Scorpius shook his head, he did not know what to do or say. All summer he had been waiting to see Rose, all he had ever been able to think about was her. He had spent hours and days in Diagon Alley and Hogsmead trying to find her the perfect birthday gift, he planned exactly how he wanted to have a private, belated, birthday celebration for her. He already planning to have her over for Christmas and was planning on marrying her one day and now all he could think of was that she had let him down. The horn of the train broke Scorpius away from his thoughts, it was time to get on the train that would take him to the last place he wanted to be right now. If Scorpius could, he would apparate straight back home and not leave his room until Rose came and dragged him out and took him to meet her family. However, Scorpius knew that would be foolish and would embarrass his parents, besides it was unlikely that that would ever happen anyway.

Draco had not felt helpless since the days of the Second War. In all the Malfoy's many trips to Platform 9 and ¾ over the last six years Scorpius had never blatantly not wanted to go to school. During his first visit he had perhaps been apprehensive of leaving home and was perhaps saddened that he would not see her parents every day, nevertheless Scorpius had still been excited about going. Now on the day he was to start his seventh and final year at Hogwarts as Head Boy and star seeker, Scorpius just didn't want to get on the train. Draco wished he could whisk his son away, take him home and ensure that house elves prepared all his favorite meals and that he was comfortable and happy. Draco longed to write McGonagall a letter saying that Scorpius was sick and would not be attending school until after the weekend. But Draco knew that this would not be a good idea, he knew that the best thing for his son at the moment, despite his desire to make his son's pain go away, was for Scorpius to get on the train and hopefully get some answers. It was with this thought in mind that Draco was able to beckon Asteria over, march his son to the nearest compartment door and say farewell. Giving his son one last hug, Draco whispered in Scorpius' ear, "I love you, owl if you need **anything**." He hoped his son would get the underlined meaning. If after speaking with Rosalind Scorpius wanted to come home Draco had already decided that he would personally bring his son back home and do anything to get back the smiling boy he had breakfast with only two hours before.

Scorpius made his way to the Head's compartment, a façade of a smile put on for the first years and anyone else who chose to greet the new Head Boy. It was only when he reached the compartment, and was finally alone, that he allowed his façade to drop. He noticed in the luggage rack that the Head Girl had obviously come in and left her things. Scorpius couldn't bring himself to look at her book bag that was left on one of the couches to discover her identity. At this moment he didn't care, he knew he needed to compose himself for the prefects meeting that would be taking place in thirty minutes when he would come face to face with Rose, who may or may not be his girlfriend. The idea that Rose was leaving him stung and Scorpius decided that he couldn't think that way. Rose loved him, he was sure of it, she would not be so cruel as to pretend that the last year and bit had not happened. They would talk, at some stage. She would explain and somehow Rose and Scorpius would find a way to be together. For the moment though Scorpius was still angry and hurt. It may seem overdramatic but Rose had betrayed him and right now he did not want to even look at her.

He was pacing when the Head Girl finally appeared. So lost in his thoughts, Scorpius didn't even notice her until she gasped,

"Hugo said you had the Head Boy badge, but I thought it must have been a mistake! We're both in Ravenclaw…." Scorpius looked up only to come face to face with Rose Weasley. Even as angry at her as he was, Scorpius couldn't appreciate her subtle beauty. Rose, like Scorpius, was already in her Hogwart's uniform minus her robe and tie and for a few moments Scorpius stared at her creamy skin, soft brown hair and topaz blue eyes. He wanted to forget that she had hurt him and just sweep her into his arms and hold her and never let go. But then Scorpius remembered; he had wanted to do that on the platform and had been unable to because the girl he loved so much had not cared enough about him to tell her family. So instead he nodded and stared at the map of Hogwarts that was on the left wall of their shared compartment. Rose, as stubborn as her parents, tried again to converse with her boyfriend,

"Scorpius, please…." It was the desperation in her voice that caused Scorpius to look up and speak to her,

"You didn't tell them," was all he could manage to say. Rose faltered and tried to think of something to say. She knew this would happen and yet she hadn't tried to prevent it. Even at the platform where she could have even done it last minute,

"I-" but Rose was interrupted by the prefects entering the Heads' compartment for their first Prefect meeting. It would be a long time before she would have the opportunity to speak to Scorpius again, who had once again returned to his happy façade.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading and to all those people who reviewed and story altered and favorited this story, every time I saw a new fanfic email it made me smile. **

**Originally this chapter was going to have a lot more Scorpius and Rose interaction, but unfortunately I needed to explain Scorpius and Draco's relationship as it will make the plot easier to understand. I also really wanted to explain a bit about Hugo as he will be very important in chapters later on. **

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write another chapter; life tends to sometimes get in the way. I'm going to try to have at least one chapter out each week, but I'll try for two or three if I can. **

**If you have any thoughts or comments you'd like to share I'd love to hear them. I also apologies for any mistakes in the chapter, please let me know and I will correct them. **

**Until next time,**

**Ishika :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleepless Nights and Lonely Days**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter may have been my first love but unfortunately he belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling.

**Chapter Three**

He found himself pacing for the second time that day, only this time in the Heads' common room, not their compartment. The second Professor McGonagall had left Scorpius and Rose alone in their new common room and dormitory Rose had taken off, mentioning something about her brother as she left. Scorpius had little expectation of seeing her before breakfast. This did not mean that he wasn't going to hope.

As he paced Scorpius thought back to hours before on the train. He knew it wasn't fair but he had dominated the entire Prefects meeting. It was Scorpius who had paired up the prefects for their patrols and Scorpius who decided who would patrol when. Against Rose's clear objection Scorpius took the first patrol; anything to get away from the girl he loved. Scorpius also ensured that Rose and her partner would take the second patrol giving him ample time to hide away.

Scorpius was not a coward; he just needed to clear his head before he faced her. Rose's silence had told him everything he needed to know. She was too afraid to come clean about their relationship and on some level, Scorpius thought, she was ashamed of him. Scorpius felt that if it came to a choice between her family and him Rose was sure to pick her family.

In the hours that had passed Scorpius had come to one conclusion. Yes he was hurt and angry, but that did not mean he was going to leave Rose. Scorpius had loved Rose even when he thought there was never a chance that she would ever consider him, now years on she had and Scorpius was never going to let her go. Scorpius knew he would be angry at his girlfriend for now, but later on when he calmed down and the hurt faded he would find a way to ensure that he could keep Rose forever.

Scorpius wondered what his parents would think. His mother had been so looking forward to meeting Rose and his father had been excited that his son was happy. Scorpius knew that their disappointment could not measure to his own, but he still felt bad for all the hope he had given them. Scorpius hoped that by Christmas time this would all be resolved so that his parents would be given another opportunity to meet their son's, still, secret girlfriend once and for all. Scorpius figured he should write to his parents and explain, but how could he explain something he didn't understand himself?

_No, I should wait_, Scorpius decided. There was no point sending an explanation before he himself knew the entire story. Maybe he had read his girlfriend wrong; maybe Rose had told her family and they weren't pleased. Liking his new theory, Scorpius began to rewrite the events of the day in his head. He decided that perhaps Rose had tld her family and that they were so disappointed that Rose hadn't wanted to anger them further by greeting him in public. Scorpius supposed that this would mean that he and Rose would have to be more careful with their secret rendezvous, it was a good thing they had a common room all to themselves, otherwise Scorpius was sure he would soon be attacked by Louis, Albus and Hugo. HUGO…

Reality crashed down on Scoprius. Hugo had greeted Scorpius and his family warmly at the Platform. There was no way that Hugo would have done that in front of his sister and parents if the Weasleys' were angered by the idea of Scorpius being Rose's secret boyfriend. No, Scorpius was merely trying to make excuses for his girlfriend. It was obvious she hadn't told her family and as far as he knew had no intention of telling them at all.

Scorpius had continued to pace the common room floor for two hours and would not have noticed the Head Girl's return if it hadn't been for the thud of the door closing. The noise broke Scorpius out of his thoughts and for a moment he and Rose stared at each other.

"I thought you would have been asleep by now," Rose whispered. She seemed happy and nervous at the same time. Scorpius frowned at her,

"I had too much on my mind," he snapped, "But now that you mention it I should get to bed. After all it will be another long day tomorrow," with that Scorpius turned on his heels and began to storm towards his dormitory staircase. It was the lowest of whispers that halted him in his tracks,

"Scorpius wait," he spun around and glared at her. Usually oh so composed the words began leaving Scorpius' mouth before he had even registered what his mind was processing,

"Why should I?" he yelled, "Why should I spend one more moment alone with you? It's not like you want anything to do with me! The whole summer I've been waiting to see you, wanting to talk to you! I told my parents at the very first opportunity I got and they were happy! Had all sorts of questions about what you were like and when could they meet you! I've been counting down the days until I could see you again; I was so excited about meeting you on the Platform, about introducing you to my parents and the closest thing I got to that was a conversation with Hugo! And don't get me wrong, the kid is great but I'd kinda been hoping for something from my girlfriend other than-" Scorpius was interrupted by Rose pulling his head down to her lips and kissing him passionately.

At first Scorpius responded enthusiastically, he had been waiting to kiss Rose all summer. But that was the point; he had been waiting all summer. Firmly, but as gently as he could, Scoprius pushed Rose away from him and took a step back. He needed some space between them so that he wouldn't be distracted by her advances again. Rose was stunned, never before had Scorpius pulled away from her. It was always she who had done the pulling away, never ever Scorpius. After all it was Scorpius who had had to convince her to go out with him, Scorpius who always ensured he had time for her, Scorpius who forgave her for standing him up, it was Scorpius who was always there. Rose was not used to not being the one in control and Scorpius could see that on her face and as much as he loved her Scorpius was glad. It was time Rose understood that their relationship had to be equal; it couldn't always be her way. He would not allow her to simply brush the matter under the rug and distract him with her kisses.

Rose had come to the same conclusion. She knew her boyfriend had every right to be angry, she had broken her promise, but she hadn't expected him to not forgive her. Surely he understood the kinds of pressure she was under? Her family always fawning over beautiful, popular Lilly and raving about Lucy, Roxanne and Dominique's Quidditch talents, while bookworm Rose was only complimented for her good grades. For the first summer since she started Hogwarts Rose was the one being complimented. After all there were no other cousins around in Melbourne, just her and Hugo! Her Granny Jean and Grandad Granger had spoilt her thoroughly; her Granny thought she was the prettiest girl on the planet and never tired of telling her so, while her Grandad was happy to discuss all her favourite books with her. It was the most amazing summer ever and Rose hadn't wanted anything to ruin it. She didn't want to dampen her mood and all the wonderful things happening around her by arguing with her Dad and she was sure the subject of Scorpius Malfoy being her secret boyfriend would have done just that. So Rose decided that the news about Scorpius could wait.

Minutes passed in silence while Scorpius waited for Rose to speak. Eventually the exhaustion of the day crashed on him and the Malfoy heir felt like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Scorpius sighed and sunk into one of the couches he had earlier ignored. Resting his head in his hands, he no longer had the energy to look at his unresponsive girlfriend.

Tears filled Rose's eyes, she had never see him so lost and forlorn. He was Scorpius Malfoy, always filled with charisma and never letting anything get him down. How had she not realised that she had the power to do this to him. To weaken him to the point where he had nothing left to give. She had traded his feelings for a few laughs with her father and Rose knew she'd now have to do anything she could to make Scorpius better again.

Before she could take a step towards him, Rose heard a barely audible whisper,

"I thought you loved me." Rose's heart felt like it was going to break. Had she really hurt him this much? Had telling her parents meant that much to him? He was questioning her love for him; did he think she didn't want to be with him? Rose loved Scorpius more than anything. She knew she didn't show it and she was sure he thought she loved her family more than him; but with Scorpius she got to be just Rose. With Scorpius she could be the crazy Rose that very few people got to see. When Rose was with Scorpius it didn't matter that she was the only Weasley, sans Loius, to be in Ravenclaw in centuries. It didn't matter than other than her Veela cousins she was the only one to not have red hair. When she was with Scorpius it didn't matter that she was a Weasley and daughter of two war heroes. It didn't matter that she'd rather read a book than go to parties or play Quidditch; it didn't even matter that she wasn't any good at it. Scorpius loved her because she was loyal and loved animals, because she was cute and shy, because she loved to cook, because she read _Hogwarts a History the Revised Addition_ at the beginning of each school year in hopes of discovering some new secret of the castle that year. Scorpius did not care that Rose wasn't as popular as Lilly, Dominique and Roxanne or as skinny as Lucy or as competitive as Molly. Scorpius loved Rose simply because she was Rose and what had she done? She'd basically told him, without words, that she could not love him for him because he was a Malfoy and lived in Malfoy Manner.

"Scorpius, I love you. I love you more than anything. And I know after what I've done I don't deserve to hear you say it back, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness even though I know I will ask for it. I know my excuses are poor but at the time I didn't think it through." Rose had made her way towards the couch Scorpius was huddled in and was now kneeling in front of him. "I forgot that when I'm with you I'm just Rose. I forgot that I don't need anyone's attention. This summer was the first summer I've ever spent away from my Weasley cousins and grandparents. As you know we went to Melbourne to visit my Mum's parents. And for the first time in as long as I can remember it was just Hugo and I, no Albus, no Dominique, no Teddy, no Molly, no Fred and certainly no Lilly. It was fantastic! For once I wasn't competing with the other girls for my grandparents' attention. I wasn't longing for one of my aunts to fuss over my hair. There was no Quidditch so Dad didn't get to be disappointed that I can't play. It was just my parents, Granger grandparents, Hugo and I. It was one of the best summers I ever had and every time I thought about telling Mum and Dad about you I was too scared that if I did it would ruin everything else. I was scared they'd be angry and I didn't want that."

Scorpius' head remained in his hands but he still managed to mumble,

"Well now we have proof of why you're not in Gryffindor. " Rose gasped and moved backwards. While her head told her that her boyfriend's words made sense it did not remove the sting she felt in her heart. She had always felt like she had disappointed her Dad by being sorted into Ravenclaw. Sure, he had never actually said anything to her, but she had seen the lungful looks he had thrown Albus as he told everyone excitedly about the Gryffindor common room when they visited home for Christmas during first year. By summer her Dad had gotten over it and wanted to know all the secrets about the Ravenclaw house, but Rose always knew at the back of her mind that her father would rather have seen a crimson and gold tie round her neck than a bronze and blue one. Rose had always wondered why the Sorting Hat had chosen to put her in Ravenclaw, opposed to the house of her ancestors. Surely she was just as brave and daring?

Scorpius glanced between his fingers and saw Rose's burdened face. Yes he knew his comment was well deserved, but he still shouldn't have said it. He knew how Rose felt about being in Ravenclaw and not with her cousins and brother in Gryffindor. Scorpius had reminded her over the last year that if it hadn't been for her sorting into Ravenclaw they would never have met, but he knew she still would rather be in the Lion's cave than the Raven's nest. He knew it hurt her to be in separated from her family.

"Rose, I'm sorry. That wasn't called for…" He couldn't bring himself to say it wasn't true, he was still angry with her. Rose was smart and she could easily read between the lines. She knew what Scorpius had intentionally left out of his sentence. Knowing she knew, Scorpius looked up, "Come here," he said patting the empty bit of couch next to him.

Suddenly feeling as tired as her boyfriend, Rose stumbled over the couch sinking into the spot Scorpius had indicated. She leaned back resting her head on the top of the couch, closed her eyes and sighed,

"You're right I am a coward. I know I should have told them…" Looking over at his girlfriend, Scorpius could see the toll the day and its events had taken on her. He wasn't the only one affected by Rose's actions. He knew she would have been worried the whole day too. It had been a long day for both of them and the next day would be just as long. He wasn't giving in; he was just putting it aside for one night.

"I'm not saying it's okay and I'm not going to say I forgive you, but I love you and I know that I'm not ever going to let you go, so we'll work it out. We have to." Scorpius stretched out his hand to hold Rose's which was sitting next to him, "We have a lot to talk about and a lot to figure out, but right now I just want to spend time with you. So for now I'm putting my disappointment aside and just being glad that I finally get to spend some time with my girlfriend. I've missed you."

The next couple of hours passed with the two discussing their holidays. Rose told Scorpius about all the cute Australian animals and the oceans she swam in. Scorpius recalled his extra Quidditch practises and the new books added to the Malfoy library. Scorpius laughed as he heard tales of Rose and Hugo learning to make homemade pasta with their grandmother. Rose was horrified by the story of the exploding tea pot his grandmother Narcissa was gifted and wondered at all if it could have been a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes product. As each memory was shared the distance between the couple grew smaller and smaller.

As Scorpius spoke about the boring shopping trip his father and he had escaped from he felt Rose's body move with her steady breathing; she had fallen asleep with her head on his chest and arm around his stomach, his arms wrapped snugly around her. For a little while Scorpius just watched her sleep, happy to know they were at peace with one another, for now. Eventually he realised that he would need to get Rose to bed; he couldn't spend the entire night watching his girlfriend sleep. Scorpius picked Rose up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to her dormitory.

Her things had already been sent up and it appeared a House Elf had already unpacked her books and clothes. Scorpius wondered if he should just tuck Rose into bed or if she would prefer to be in pyjamas. Eventually deciding that a school uniform was never comfortable to sleep in Scorpius searched for a pair of pyjama pants and t-shirt in Rose's many draws. After finding a light blue pair that he figured wouldn't be too warm or cold he gently undressed and redressed his girlfriend. He tucked her into bed, making sure that she was fully covered and that her favourite owl toy was on the bed next to her and finally kissed her on the forehead. Satisfied that Rose would be comfortable, Scorpius made his way towards the door that would take him back down to the common room.

"Scorpius?" A sleepy voice murmured before he could make it, "Don't go…" He knew it was against the rules and that he should be in his own bed. He knew that if they got caught on their very first night they would each risk losing their badges, but for tonight Scorpius couldn't bring himself to care. SO he tugged of his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, removed his shoes and trousers and crawled into bed next to the girlfriend he had longed to sleep next to all summer. Wrapping an arm around her, kissing her forehead one last time and whispering, "I love you," Scorpius Malfoy fell asleep happy.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading, I'm really glad that so many people have story alerted and favourited this story. I would really love to know why you like it though so reviews are always appreciated! :)**

**I apologise, this chapter was long overdue, but I'm already working on the next one so it should be out by the weekend. **

**~ Ishika **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleepless Nights and Lonely Days**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter may have been my first love but unfortunately he belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling.

**Chapter Four**

As the sun rose over Hogwarts castle Professor McGonagall paced her office, contemplating over the decisions she had made at the start of this summer. Professor McGonagall had always considered herself to be a fair and reasonable person who never showed favouritism toward any of her students, however as the Hogwarts Head Mistress awaited her newly appointed Head Boy and Girl she questioned her reasoning for appointing either of the two students.

The Head Boy had been easy; there had never been any doubt that Scorpius Malfoy would be an excellent choice; he was charismatic, a great student, involved in several clubs and all together a kind and caring boy. Some may have believed that Albus Potter or Louis Weasley, both sons of war heroes should have rightly been this years' Head Boy. Both boys had excelled on their Quidditch teams and were reasonably popular. Some were foolish enough to suggest that because both boys had War Heroes for parents they were sure to be great leaders. Minerva McGonagall strongly disagreed; who your parents were or what their talents may have been did not decide upon your personality. Therefore the fact that Scorpius Malfoy was the son of a former Death Eater had not dissuaded her from selecting him as Head Boy. It was in fact Albus and Louis lack of care towards students like **Scorpius Malfoy** that took both boys out of the race for Head Boy.

No, it was her choice of Head Girl that bothered McGonagall all though she knew that would come as a surprise to almost everyone; including her chosen Head Girl's parents. Rose Weasley had never been in the running for Head Girl, while a lovely person, the Headmistress did not believe she possessed all the required skills one would look for in a leader. Tiara Wood from Ravenclaw was more empathetic and sensitive to the needs of others, Kiera Davies from Gryffindor was able to command attention better, Ebony McArthur from Slytherin had more backbone and Amelie McMillan was the most modest girl McGonagall had ever met. These were the girls who should have been considered for Head Girl before Rose Weasley. For while Rose was intelligent and caring she lacked the confidence, independence and drive to become a respected and remembered Head Girl.

Professor McGonagall had realised from the beginning of Rose's academic career that Rose Weasley was not going to follow in the footsteps of her famous parents. Rose simply lacked the passion and conviction her parents had shown, each in their own ways, to be anything but a dutiful prefect and a well thought of individual. She was competitive but not for the right reasons; while her mother had strived to be the best for the sake of being the best, Rose instead needed to be the best in order to compare herself to her numerous relations. A Head Girl who was too indulgent of her own success and feelings based on the accomplishments of others would not be able to influence and rule successfully, so when other teachers suggested Rose's name along with Tiara, Kiera, Ebony and Amelie's Rose was the Headmistresses last choice.

The decision should have been easy; Amelie was ruled out of the race due to the fact that her modesty, although her most positive trait, would not give her the confidence or the authority to led the students, Kiera wanted to dedicate her time to playing Quidditch and as Scorpius had already been selected as Head Boy it was unlikely that Ravenclaw should have two representatives, therefore the choice had to have been Ebony and yet it was Rose who was sent the Head Girl badge during the course of the summer.

The reason was simple; the Headmistresses had shown favouritism. Yet it wasn't her liking of Rose that had been the influencing factor but instead her admiration of Rose's mother. McGonagall thought back to three days before the decision for Head Girl was made.

It was common place for Minerva McGonagall to meet with the parents of the students chosen to be Prefects at least once a year. While the Heads of House met with all parents of OWL and NEWT students, the Headmistress took a special interest in those students who were prefects. It was her meeting with one of Ravenclaw's prefects that had affected the Headmistress's decision.

_Sitting before her, sipping a cup of tea, Headmistress McGonagall was reminded that it would have been Hermione Granger, now Weasley's, crowning glory to have been Head Girl during her seventh year at Hogwarts and therefore understood her longing when she heard her former student utter her longing that her daughter would be chosen. _

"_I must admit that I long to live vicariously through Rose, knowing all about what it's like to be Head Girl! She reminds me so much of myself at her age – always striving to do well and being the best in the class!" Hermione laughed, "Being Head Girl was always my greatest ambition growing up at Hogwarts"_

"_You would have made an excellent Head Girl, it's a pity you never had the chance." the Headmistress smiled, but Hermione was not done,_

"_We at least I now have the opportunity to watch Rose achieve the things I could not, after as top of her class there can be no doubt she would be a remarkable Head Girl!" _

And there it was, the seed planted that had made the formerly fair and reasonable Headmistress choose a Head Girl who was not deserving of the title. She had always known that it was Hermione's dream to be Head Girl and seeing her former student's longing for her daughter's success had opened a sealed door of hatred for the way and those who caused it. Hermione Granger had sacrificed everything for the benefit of wizarding world, she was a War Hero who had worked hard for everything she had achieved; the only thing ever denied of her was a title that bridged the gap of her magical and muggle world. So the Headmistress chose to honour her former student by giving that student's daughter the badge her mother never got to wear.

In her mind the Headmistresses justified her reasoning by claiming that allowing Rose to be Head Girl would give the Ravenclaw confidence in her abilities and allow her to develop into her own person and would thereby allow her to go on to great success in later life. That Scorpius would be a more than ample Head Boy and would therefore assist Rose with the duties and more importantly perhaps this union of a Malfoy and a Weasley would finally erase all vestiges of hate left over from the war.

Therefore when the newly appointed Head Boy and Girl entered her office on that Saturday morning without any feelings of animosity towards each other and with some keen ideas for the future the Headmistress's mind was put to some ease that perhaps her decision of favouritism was not so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

I apologise for the very overdue chapter – there was some personal problems in my life that simply did not want to let me think about this story. Hopefully now that some of those are overcome I will be able to continue and complete this story.  
>This chapter was very short and I apologise for there being no mention of Rose and Scorpius' relationship but I wanted to give some short background on why Rose is Head Girl and who the other candidates were.<p> 


End file.
